DormLife: Donghae Dan Hantu
by CloudSomnia
Summary: donghae yang kita tau kan paling takut sama hantu, sampe-sampe kalau tidur dia ngga pernah matiin lampu kan? gimana ya, kalau dia terjebak di dorm sendirian dengan makhluk-makhluk jejadian aneh? khikhikhi, RnR pleasee!


**Donghae dan hantu.**

-malam itu—

"NOOO! UDAH MATIIN AJAAAAHHHHH!" jerit Donghae malam itu. Yep, pas itu anak-anak pada seru-serunya nonton serial pelem-pelem hantu ato reality show hantu. Begonya mereka malah ngajakin Donghae juga. Sebenernya juga bukan Donghae yang pengen (dengan suka rela dan penuh keikhlasan hati) ikut, tapi karena suatu keadaan…

-flashback—

"Eh, eh, lo tau ngga yang gue temuin pas gue ulang dari gereja ma Siwon?" tanya Yesung nyengir lebar. Hah? Yesung kan katolik, kok pulang dari gerejanya sama Siwon? *namanya juga fanfic*

"Apa?" tanya Eunhae yang dari tadi baca majalah bobo bareng sambil tengkurap di ruang tengah sambil ngeliatin Kyuhyun main ps sama Heechul.

"TADAAAA!" Yesung menyorongkan bungkusan yang dari tadi dia bawa. Tapi karena dia pake tenaga badak, akhirnya kantong plastic itu terbang bebas nabrak Ryeowook yang lagi bawa cokelat panas, coklat itu tumpah ke Shindong, Shindong kepanasan dan lari nabrak Leeteuk, Leeteuk oleng trus nendang Sungmin, Sungmin kesenggol Heechul dan tangan Heechul langsung spontan nekan tombol off di ps dan game Kyuhyun pun hilang dalam sekejap. –SKIPP!

"Wah, kaset-kaset hantu," kata Heechul memeriksa isi kantong plastik itu. Sedangkan Yesung sudah jadi bubur karena tadi dikeroyok anak-anak.

"He, nonton yuk!" ajak Heechul.

"Ayo, ayo," Sungmin menunjukkan aura excited. Yang lain juga. Kecuali satu manusia di pojokan sofa.

"Hae! Lo ikutan nonton ya!" kata Leeteuk. Donghae yang menggigil ketakutan di pojok sofa langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"NGGA! Hyung kejem amat sih, ngajakin Donge nonton pelem hantu! Hyung lupa ya, kalo gue takut hantu!" teriak Donghae ketakutan. _Gue tau hyung udah tua dan jadi pelupa, tapi kalau soal fakta itu, please jangan dilupain deh!_ Lanjut Donghae dalam hati.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu mala mini lo tidur duluan sendiri," kata Leeteuk cuek bebek.

"Leeteuk hyung kok tega amat sih? Hyung kan tau gue paling takut tidur sendiri!" protes Donghae.

"Ngga nyeremin kok Hae, malah seru nonton pelem hantu tuh," kata Heechul sok ceramah. "Buktinya gue nih ngga takut hantu!" kata Heechul lagi sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Ngga ah, Donge tetep ngga mau. Lagian ngga ada Kangin hyung, ntar siapa yang mukul tuh, kalo hantunya muncul?" Donghae masih bermuka ikan koi.

"Gue sih ngga tau ya. Yang jelas kalo lo ngga mau ikut, lo harus tidur sendiri, dan matiin lampu! Soalnya biaya listrik mahal!" tunjuk Leeteuk.

-flashback end—

"Jadi begitu ya, yang namanya teman seperjuangan? Kejaaaammmm!" tangis Donghae dalam hati sedangkan dia bergumul didalam selimut. Saat itu dia benar-benar berharap semoga penyakit budegnya Siwon nular ke dia, supaya dia ngga bisa dengar suara-suara aneh dari tipi.

"HOWAAAA!" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menarik selimut Donghae dan topeng aneh yang mengerikan langsung nongol didepan wajah Donghae. Sontak Donghae teriak dan terguling kebelakang.

"Wahahaha, Donghae hyung lucu!" See, bahkan Ryeowook aja ngetawain dia. Rasanya Donghae mo bunuh diri aja.

"Hae, Hae. Setannya aja belum nongol beneran lo udah segini takutnya. Gimana kalo nongol beneran kayak di pelem ituh?" Siwon geleng-geleng kepala sambil nunjuk tipi.

"Kyu belum ada sih, pas kalian syuting mystery 6. Jadi Kyu ngga liat gimana tampangnya Donghae hyung," kata Kyuhyun.

"Iya ya. Gimana kalo hantu itu datang lagi Hae?" Sungmin sengaja nakut-nakutin Donghae. Donghae keringat dingin. Diam-diam Kyuhyun sedang berpikir panjang…

-keesokkan paginya—

Donghae terbangun pelan-pelan.

"Lah? Ngapain gue disini ya? Oh, iya tadi malam gue tepar didepan tipi," gumam Donghae mendapati dirinya terbangun di ruang nonton. Tapi hyung sama dongsaengnya pada kemana ya?

Donghae beranjak kekamar Yewook buat ngebangunin Ryeowook. Tapi kenapa suasana dorm kayaknya pengap dan bikin bulu kuduk merinding gini sihhh?

"Wookie…" Donghae ngebuka pintu. Tapi Ryeowook sama Yesung ngga ditemuin disitu. Tiba-tiba ada yang nyolek bahunya.

"Wookie disini…~" sosok yang kepalanya penuh darah dan hampir seluruh mukanya ditutupi rambut kusut nan gimbal muncul didepan wajah Donghae.

"GYAAAA!" Donghae berlari ketakutan. Apaan yang diliatnya tadi? Hantu kah?

Donghae mngurung diri dikamar. Mana Teuki juga ngga ada.

"Masa mystery 6 lagi seehhh? Ngga puas liat gue sekarat ya?" umpat Donghae berselubung selimut. Tiba-tiba cairan berbau aneh mendarat di kepala Donghae. Donghae mendongak dan mendapati cairan-warna-merah-kayak-darah.

"HUWAAAAA!" Donghae loncat keluar kamar.

-jedug!—

"UGYAAAAAA!" Donghae teriak lagi setelah dia kesenggol sesuatu dilantai yang berbaju putih ngesot-ngesot.

"Donghae…~~" panggil makhluk itu.

"ANDWAE! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Donghae sambil lari kedapur. Sambil ngos-ngosan dia duduk dimeja makan. Karena haus, Donghae membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air es.

Donghae langsung mual ngeliat sepotong tangan disitu.

"Itu tanganku…~~~" kata sebuah suara yang berasal dari sebuah/sesuatu/ apalah itu yang berpakaian pastor dan tangan sebelahnya buntung (bukan jadi pastor kepala buntung lagi~~~)

"HYAAAAA!" teriak Donghae lagi dan lari kehalaman belakang.

"Hah, hah. Ajegile dah, ada apaan ni dorm kok jadi sarang setan gini?" batin Donghae shock. Mana mendung lagi. Kan tambah serem suasananya.

"Donghae~~~~~" panggil seseorang. Padahal di halaman belakang itu cuma ada Donghae.

"Donghae~~~~~" panggil suara gaib itu lagi.

"Hueeee! Siapa siiihhhh? Woi setan! Gue panggilin tim mytery 6 lagi nyaho lo!" teriak Donghae kesal. Sebenarnya dia juga ngga berani-berani amat ngebentak setan. Tapi apa boleh buat nih, Donghae udah kesel sendiri.

"Donghae~~~~~ hyung!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun loncat dari pohon mangga.

-GABRUUKKKK!—

Kyuhyun jato terguling.

"Kyuhyun! Eh, loh tau ngga didalam dorm banyak setan!" kata Donghae nyosor si Kyuhyun. Seenggaknya ada satu dongsaengnya yang bisa di selamatkannya. Tapi diluar dugaan Kyuhyun malah ketawa setan.

"Bagus nih hyung. Ekspresinya hyung T.O.P banget! Tinggal di edit trus bikin mystery 6 season 2!" kata Kyuhyun. Donghae bengong.

"Apaan maksud lo? Di dalem banyak hantu, hyung lo udah ngga ada lagi yang kesisa selain gue!" kata Donghae. Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat betapa lemotnya hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Hae, lo ngga nyadar kalo lo lagi dikerjain?" tiba-tiba sosok yang tadi ngesot berganti muka jadi Eunhyuk. Makhluk-makhluk jejadian tadi juga muncul.

"GYAAAAA! Usir setannya Kyu! Usir!" teriak Donghae sambil sembunyi di balik punggungnya Kyuhyun.

"Gila tu anak, lemot banget. Ini gue Teuki," Leeteuk narik si Donghae face to face ke dia. Berhubung Leeteuk ngga jadi setan, Donghae cepat ngenalin dia.

"Hyung! Tadi hyung kemana aja? Donge ketakutan di kamar!" Donghae mewek.

"Donghae hyung! Ini kita, masa hyung ngga nyadar?" tanya Ryeowook setelah melepas wig gimbalnya. Donghae menangis bahagia melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya masih hidup.

"Wookie! Gue kira lo dimakan hantu!" kata Donghae.

"WOI! Jadi gimana nih Kyu? Kayaknya ni ikan ngga ngeh deh, kalo dia barusan kita kerjain," bisik Heechul.

"Iya nih, ngga asik NGERJAIN DONGHAE HYUNG!" kata Kyuhyun. Kuping Donghae melebar mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Ngerjain siapa lo?" tanya Donghae dengan tampang NGABUT ato NGAjak riBUT.

"Ngerjain hyung lah~~ apa lagi coba?" kata Kyuhyun nyante.

"Iya, Hae. Kita ngerjain lo gara-gara makhluk ini pengin lo ikutan mystery 6 lagi," kata Sungmin. "Hoa!" si Umin nyodorin tangan mainan yang disimpen di kulkas tadi. Donghae ambil seribu langkah mundur.

"Iya, Hae, kita rekam adegan ketakutan lo tadi," kata Yesung. Donghae melongo.

"Ka, kalian…"

"KYUHYUN YANG SALAH! KYUHYUN YANG SALAH!" Eunhyuk ambil langkah pencegahan sebelum dibombardir Donghae.

Donghae menggeram kearah Kyuhyun walau pada nyatanya our magnae itu ngga peduli. "Kyuhyun…!" geram Donghae.

"Ah, hyung. Kyu kan pengin banget ngeliat acara itu langsung, sedangkan pas itu Kyu belum gabung di suju. Kan agak shock hyung," kata Kyuhyun ngeles.

Donghae menghela nafas. _Ingat kerutan kalo marah-marah…_ batinnya. "Oke, gue maafin elo!" kata Donghae jutek dan masuk dorm.

"Hyung, rekamannya boleh aku bawa ke stasiun TV ya," kata Kyuhyun dengan mata bling-bling.

"NGGA!" dengan sadis Donghae mematahkan kaset rekaman itu dan melemparnya asal. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ngga usah mikirin itu lagi deh, seri hantunya belum kita tonton semua. Nonton yuk," ajak Leeteuk. Kyuhyun masih berpikir panjang…

-malam hari—

-misalnya suju ada di suatu acara—

"Jadi apa yang kamu mimpikan tadi malam Donghae-sshi?" tanya mc.

"Tadi malam sepertinya ada yang menindihku dan tiba-tiba ketika aku melihat cermin disebelah kasurku ada sosok mengerikan diatas tubuhku!" kata Donghae horror. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

-THE END—

Cerita yang aneh dan ngga nyambung deh = =


End file.
